An Ant has no Quarrel with a Boot
by Minerakf
Summary: But sometimes it slips through the cracks of a tennis shoe right? And that's exactly what Legolas plans to do with Loki. A Loki healing story. Mainly based off of events from Thor movies but will have Avengers later on. Some parts with torture might be rated M, not sure!
1. Success and Failure

Description:

Loki is given another chance at conquering a world. When the Oath Breakers under the mountain refuse to fight for Aragorn and regain their honor, the golden trio are captured by 'pirate scum' and brought to Osgiliath in chains. They are to be tortured by Yagak the Tormentor. All hope seems lost. Little do they know that an injured Loki has just escaped from the dungeons of Asgard and accidentally teleported to their world. Yagak makes a big mistake when he tortures a helpless and weakened Loki. Valar help the orcs of Mordor when Loki regains his full strength. Valar help the people of Middle Earth!

Okay, this is just a crackfic idea I had that may or may not turn into a full story! Don't read if you can't stand reading about detailed torture or don't enjoy a bit of Bromance. It's just Legolas and Loki intense friendship so nothing actually homosexual. Seriously! Don't judge! I didn't know the name of the orc that led the Osgiliath thingymabobber so I made up one! Yay! I also always thought that those metal parts on the ends of Loki's staff were blades, but I'm not sure if they are or not! So I'm assuming they are cuz that's so much cooler! :D Sorry if I get any Marvel facts wrong, I have only watched the first Thor movie so far. SO FAR! I have read fanfictions and I know he was tortured by an evil guy named Thanos and that he was put in the deepest part of the dungeons in Asgard and tortured by the guards. That's pretty much it though. So I'm going to take some freedom with this story. Like I said, forgive me if I get some of the details wrong! Or get time periods mixed around (worst mistake ever! I think I did!) Or make Loki way overpowered. Oh wait, I'm not sorry for making Loki way overpowered! OP LOKI IS DA BOSS! XD

PS: I secretly have a very dark mind. I am terrible aren't I? Why do I enjoy writing torture scenes so much?! What is wrong with meeeeee?! Nvm, please don't hate!

Loki:

Loki grinned even through the pain of the whip. Not like it was anything compared to Thanos' methods of torture. But he had another reason to smile.

Today was the day he would escape the dungeons of Asgard.

He had planned for this moment for a year and a half now. Thor had stopped visiting and the torture just kept getting worse. They were testing him to see just how much he could endure before he broke. Unfortunately for them, they had no idea what sort of pain he had felt at Thanos' hand, so he could just pretend to be in terrible pain and they would stop at only a measly 100 lashes with a regular whip. Thanos, on the other hand, was much more powerful than the guards and each lash bit deep into his unprotected skin. Thanos would whip him for up to two hours at a time, with glass and other various sharp object embedded in his thronged whip. That was why he had the terrible white scars on his back, where all other scars disappeared.

He yelled in fake agony and cursed in Norse. This time however, the guard just grinned and whipped him harder. Loki grimaced. This guard had a good arm. The lashes were starting to hurt instead of just being annoying. Finally, the guard stopped and he was dragged back to his cell.

Loki smiled devilishly. For the last time, he fought his magic-restraining bonds and seeped the tiniest amount of energy into a little gold necklace. He sighed with exhaustion, but grinned when he saw that it was finally ready. The necklace was now humming and glowing faintly. After a year and a half of exhausting work, he had finally finished his project. It was a portal to Jotunheim, but not only that, it would strip any enchantments and bonds placed on him! He would be free! Then he could start planning his revenge. He smirked. Asgard would rue the day they thought they could contain Loki Laufeyson!

With full confidence in his powers, Loki touched his fingers to the necklace and chanted the activation spell.

With a flash of light and a thunderous roar, Loki was gone.

The guards rushed to the scene to find Loki's bonds lying in a pile on the cell floor, Loki himself nowhere to be seen.

The Trickster had escaped their grasp once again.

However, Loki did not end up in Jotunheim as he had originally planned. His spell sent him to another realm, undiscovered by god and giant alike.

A world that called itself Middle Earth.

Yagak:

The leader of the orcs that had captured Osgiliath was called Yagak. Yagak enjoyed nothing more than hearing his victims scream. He drew out their suffering as long as he could if he had the time, and right now, he certainly had the time. He growled in irritation. When would those pirate scum arrive? If his stupid group hadn't slaughtered the Gondorians guarding Osgiliath, he could be enjoying the pleading of a weak man. He contented himself by imagining himself twisting a knife into a screaming man's stomach.

Finally the ships turned up.

"On time for once, pirate scum?" He growled playfully at their leader, Gormand. Gormand grinned with yellowed teeth each filed to a point.

"We caught these buggers trying to stow away on our ships. They took out a lot of my men. Figured I'd let you have your way with them," Gormand grunted. Some of his men tossed three prisoners to the ground. A man, an elf, and a dwarf. The elf was unconscious, the dwarf was cussing, and the man was worriedly tapping his bound hands on the elf's chest, attempting to wake him.

Yagak grinned evilly and grunted his thanks. This day has just taken a turn for the better. Three prisoners to torture, one of them an elf! Elves were known for not giving in easily. Yagak would have fun breaking his pretty but fragile little body.

The elf woke when Yagak walked up to him. Yagak drew his blade and smiled cruelly down at the frightened elf.

"You will not touch him!" the man growled angrily, moving to block the elf, who pushed the man out of the way boldly. The elf steeled his eyes and sat up to face him. Yagak laughed cruelly and kicked the rising elf back to the ground, "An' who's gonna stop me?"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light from the sky. Yagak whirled around to see a body falling from impossibly high in the sky. Had it been launched from a trebuchet?! Why on earth would someone do that?! It also appeared to be headed straight for them. Orcs made space for it, which would have been enough if this body was any normal body. However, as this was a god, a dozen orcs met their deaths as the form plowed into the earth at an incredible speed. A dust plume rose up and orcs and prisoners alike coughed and rubbed their eyes.

When the dust settled, there was a crater about twelve feet in diameter not six feet from Yagak and the prisoners. It was a miracle they had survived. Orcs all around them had not been so lucky.

Yagak scowled angrily. What was the meaning of this?!

Yagak walked to the edge of the crater and peered in. To his surprise, the man was not a puddle of organs and bones. He appeared healthy other than the many bruises and cuts that marred his skin. His polished armor was a little dented, but not much, and Yagak wondered if the armor was what had saved him from the fall.

However, on closer inspection, the man didn't appear to be breathing. So he was dead after all. Probably from extreme internal organ damage.

Some other orcs cautiously approached the edge of the crater.

"Well, ain't that a lovely surprise. My boys are awfully hungry still," Yagak said to Gormand when he walked up. Gormand rumbled threateningly, "If you get the meat, I get the armor."

"Deal!" Yagak grunted and then turned to his troops "Not one of yer's gonna move until I've had my pick!"

There was angry growling, but none complained.

The three prisoners watched in horror as Yagak leapt into the crater beside the man in armor. To everyone's surprise, the man gasped and his eyes fluttered open weakly.

How was that first chapter? Tell me what you think please! Reviews mean the world to me, even if you're just repeating your favorite part!


	2. Yagak the Tormentor

Thank you for Favoriting FireSenshi2 and thank you for following, Iallie4u!

Please leave a review and check out my other, much less dark story, Sapphire's Strange Friends! Srsly, it's not dark at all. Very funny cute story! Lord of the Rings insert! ;D

Aragorn:

"If I'm not mistaken, that is Yagak the Tormentor," Aragorn whispered to Legolas in horror.

"If that is true, then the man will soon wish he had died from the fall," Legolas said grimly.

"Indeed. They are likely to torture him first, given how strong he is," Aragorn said, looking down into the crater at the injured man with eyes full of pity.

"What about us?!" Gimli grunted a little too loudly. An orc kicked him and told him to shut up.

Loki:

Loki opened his eyes slowly and blinked at the...brightness of the nonexistent sun... Something with terrible smelling breath was breathing on his face. He cracked opened his eyes and jumped a little. He was not expecting the hideous face to be so close to his.

"Well, you're a resilient little bugger ain't you?" the ugly creature snarled, spraying spittle in his face. Loki flinched and pulled away from the creature.

"What? You don't like my face?" The creature sneered. More creatures around him laughed. Loki saw that he was in a crater he had created with his momentum, and nearby were what appeared to be a man, a dwarf, and an elf, all dressed in clothes similar to those worn in Asgard, albeit simpler. They were bound and surrounded by more of the ugly creatures. They were prisoners then? Loki didn't really care.

He managed to hiss, "Get out of my face. If you're not going to help me, then leave me be."

The creature laughed, "D'ya hear that boys? 'e want us to help 'em!"

The other creatures laughed together, a harsh and grating sound.

"Let's give 'em some medicine boys," the creature yelled with a smirk. There were growls of approval. Loki was confused. These things acted so brutish, yet they were getting excited about giving him medicine. Suddenly Loki recalled the mortal phrase: giving someone a taste of their own medicine. He had a feeling that this was that kind of medicine. And he would be right.

He struggled weakly as his mouth was forced open and a burning liquid was poured down his throat. It tasted terrible and he spat it out in the creature's face. The creature growled and two other creatures restrained him. Another pinched his nasty fingers over Loki's nose so that Loki was forced to swallow the burning liquid.

To his surprise, he felt much better after this. So it was medicine after all? They really needed to learn how to make better tasting medications. And to not growl everything they said. Also, they really needed to learn more facial expressions than sneer, sneer, and more sneer. He realized that his magic was returning to him, slowly but surely. He wondered if it was a side effect of the potion.

"Thank you," he managed with a cough. "That tastes terrible though, what is in it?"

He saw that the three prisoners were staring at him like he had grown an extra head. The ugly creatures also looked rather surprised.

"Well, ain't you the polite one," the creature sneered. The others laughed and jeered.

Loki laughed knowingly. They didn't say he had a silver tongue for no reason.

"I would very much appreciate it if you could get me some food and water," Loki said, propping himself up on his elbows. Before he could rise any farther however, the thing kicked him back down.

"I ain't giving you nothing. You're mine now, and I'm gonna do what I want with you," the thing sneered.

Loki hid his anger with practiced indifference, "Oh really?"

The thing kicked him hard in the side with a metal-toed boot but Loki just laughed. The thing snarled and pinned him down with his boot. It drew a knife. Not that Loki wasn't expecting that. It sneered, it's beady black eyes glowing with bloodlust.

"I'm going to make you scream," it told him.

Loki looked it in the eye and challenged it, "I'd like to see you try!"

Aragorn:

The man acted like he had never seen an orc before! He was thanking it?! Was he mad? The other orcs poked the three friends with their weapons, forcing them to go closer to the edge of the crater. They forced Aragorn's head up and made him watch as Yagak pinned down the man with his boot. The man had an amused expression and didn't put up any resistance, even when Yagak pulled out a short and jagged knife and told the man he was going to make him scream.

Aragorn felt a surge of admiration when the man laughed defiantly at the orc and taunted him, "I'd like to see you try!"

The orc growled and slashed his knife across his victim's face. To the surprise of all, the knife did not leave but a small cut.

"What is this?!" Yagak growled, and swung so hard at the man's face that it would have penetrated any normal man's skull. This time the orc got what he was looking for. A deep gash was cut in the man's clean-shaven face. The man's features reminded him of those of an elf, though his ears were not pointed like Legolas'.

Aragorn was impressed by the man's control. He reminded Aragorn of Boromir in his final moments, refusing to show pain. The though made him sad.

Except Aragorn was halfway convinced that this man was incapable of feeling pain. He did not even flinch. His facial expression remained exactly the same, and he taunted the orc, "You have to try harder than that!" He laughed maniacally and Aragorn wondered if this man was sane.

"You're a tough one," Yagak admitted and then grinned cruelly, "But they all break in the end."

"You will never break me you coward. If I were at full strength I would tear you to pieces," the man boasted. Aragorn had to admire his defiance even if it was due to madness. Either he was just a crazy fool or he was incredibly brave.

The orc growled and unstrapped the man's breastplate. He then plunged his dagger deep into the man's shoulder. He only got the satisfaction of a reflexive flinch.

"Scream boy!" the orc roared, incredibly annoyed now.

The man just smiled.

Yagak roared and ripped the serrated knife out of one shoulder and plunged it into the other. This time however, he twisted it, tearing the tissue and muscle in the man's arm. The man merely hissed, and panted out, "Might I...know the...name...of my torturer?

The orc ripped the knife out of the man's shoulder and growled, "Yagak the Tormentor."

"I don't really see why they call you that. You're terrible at torturing. You don't get the blade deep enough."

The orc stopped what he was doing and stared. The man continued, "If you really want your victims to scream, you have to put some more force in your blows. Use your shoulder weakling!" the man taunted.

Aragorn couldn't believe his ears. This man was truly mad!

Yagak had had enough. With a roar of outrage he sliced across the man's chest as hard as he possibly could. It left a deep gash that spurted blood onto the orc's face. The man finally gave a cry of pain and then to the orc's surprise, his eyes fluttered back in his head. Even Aragorn was nearly convinced, but being a healer, he knew when someone was faking unconsciousness. Jagak fell for it, but unfortunately he just forced the man's mouth open again and poured a dribble of orc brew into the man's mouth.

To Aragorn's surprise, the man whipped his hand up in a flash and grabbed the flask, chugging down the whole thing in three large gulps. He realized that was the man's plan all along, although why he wanted the brew he had no idea. Aragorn had been forced to drink it before and he never wanted to taste a single drop ever again. Perhaps the man craved the power it gave him? But that would not be nearly enough for a single man to overpower an orc, much less an army of orcs.

Oh, if he had only known how wrong he was.

How do you like it? I am so dark right? Orcs LOVE torturing though, so I did my best. Comment plz!


	3. Loki's Revenge

Yay! Next chapter! It's time for Loki's revenge! This is a short but epic chapter!

Loki:

Loki downed the fiery liquid in three gulps. He felt magic coursing through his veins and smiled. He willed his cuts and bruises to heal, and flexed his arms. The orc roared, "That was the last of my supply! You're gonna wish you'd never been born!"

Aragorn:

"You're gonna wish you'd never been born!" Yagak roared. But he didn't see something that Aragorn noticed. The ranger gasped along with Legolas as they watched the man's bruises and cuts fade under wisps of green smoke. The man flexed his arms, reveling in his power. He smiled menacingly at the orc, a cruel light dancing in his eyes.

"I was just about to say the same thing to you."

What happened next was so shocking that Legolas' mouth fell open.

A horned helm appeared on his head. A slightly curved short golden staff appeared in his hand. It was topped with three blades of varying sizes, holding a vibrant blue stone in place.

The man glowed with an unearthly aura and as he jumped up, a shockwave threw the orcs and the three prisoners to the ground. He swiped his staff at the orcs and giant icicles flew from it, impaling and instantly killing every orc but Yagak. To the three prisoners' relief, the powerful sorcerer spared them as well.

Yagak tried to get up, but the man stood tall and proud, his boot on the orc's chest and the tip of his staff's longest blade digging into the orc's shoulder and drawing black blood.

The man smiled cruelly down at the orc and slowly dug the the blades one after the other into the orc's shoulder. The Orc screamed in pain and writhed madly as the man brutally twisted all three blades at once, tearing a gaping hole in the orc's shoulder. Aragorn was actually disturbed as he watched Yagak scream, his black blood spewing everywhere.

The man did the same to the orc's other shoulder, before thrusting out his hand. The orc flew straight into the sorcerer's grasp. The man's slender fingers tightened around the orc's neck and the orc gagged and kicked weakly.

"You dare touch me?!" the man hissed, his eyes flaring with pleasure at the orc's suffering.

There was the smell of flesh burning and the orc screamed as acid ate into his neck.

The sorcerer released the orc who tried to run away. The man flicked his hand and the orc tripped and fell. He scrambled backward, his now useless arms dangling at his sides, and the man took his sweet time approaching him, enjoying the increasing fear of Yagak the Tormentor.

The sorcerer finally stopped when he was towering over the cowering orc. Yagak was gasping and coughing. Any other orcs in the area had fled long ago, and Yagak was alone.

"I am Loki Laufeyson, Fallen Prince of Asgard," the man declared proudly.

"Do not cross the God of Mischief and Lies!" He finished angrily and with that, he drove the blades on the top of his staff through Yagak's heart.

Loki was way to OP wasn't he? XD! Oh well! Tell me what you think!


	4. I am a God!

Next chapter woop woop!

Legolas:

Legolas cringed as 'Loki' turned to look at them. His keen emerald eyes surveyed them and Legolas felt like he was under Galadriel's gaze once more. Suddenly the man grinned, "This is not one of the nine worlds! This is even better than I expected! They will not know to come here!"

"Who...who are you? Nine worlds?" Aragorn managed. Loki did not answer immediately. He ignored them and asked a question of his own.

"Not used to magic...are you?" Loki asked slyly after a brief pause.

"Not...of the level you...perform," Legolas said slowly. Loki's grin got impossibly larger, and his eyes sparkled with pleasure.

"The Norns have given me a second chance! I will not fail this time!" he declared excitedly.

Legolas was confused, "What is it that you failed at?"

Again, Loki did not answer his question. Suddenly his smile was kind and caring. Gone was the deadly killer, the ruthless sorcerer replaced by a kind young wizard. He flicked his wrist and their bonds vanished.

"Thank you," Legolas said, pleasantly surprised.

"You are most welcome. Tell me, why is there a large battle going on nearby?"

Legolas wondered how the man's ears were as keen as his own. He dismissed it. He felt obliged to tell the man of the danger lurking just beyond the rubble. He may be powerful, but surely none could stand alone against an army? Surely he would run out of energy and be overtaken? Legolas felt like this man was not an enemy, he only wanted to help. He had saved him and his company from torment and death at the hands of Yagak the Tormentor. He was owed an explanation.

"I... I assume you are not from this world? I had no idea there were other realms beyond our own."

"Indeed?" Loki asked amusedly.

"You are in the land of Arda, known in the common tongue as Middle Earth."

At this the man allowed surprise to cross his face for only a moment. Legolas could tell he was skilled at hiding his emotions. He would know, he was very difficult to surprise or anger, and even when he was, he could hide his emotions effortlessly. However, this man had stunned him, and he was struggling to keep his expression neutral.

"You say you have no contact with other realms yet your world goes by a very similar name to another realm, known by it's inhabitants as Earth," Loki said.

Legolas raised his eyebrows, "That is indeed strange."

"Can we stop comparing worlds and focus on the situation at hand?!" Aragorn said loudly, "You seem to have forgotten that while we chat our friends are fighting for their lives!"

"You would be going to your deaths. It's not as if you could do much all by yourself..." Loki paused for a moment to think, "You meant to get warriors to help you fight the orcs, but they...they refused to help so you were captured," Loki guessed.

Legolas' eyes widened and Loki grinned, "Am I right or am I right?" Legolas was stunned. How did the man figure out their situation so easily?!

Actually, Loki had used his magic to pry into Aragorn's mind. He now knew everything that had happened to the three in the past few days. Every conversation, every thought, was revealed to the god.

Legolas opened his mouth to speak but Loki held up a finger, "Let me guess. You wish for my aid in defeating Sauron."

Legolas frowned, "You...that's how you knew that the Oath Breakers refused to help us! You are reading our minds!"

Legolas got a pressure in his temples as he put up his mental barriers. He thought about a play he once had seen. Loki got a strange look on his face and then he laughed and clapped his hands, "Excellent! I haven't met a mortal that could withstand the power of the mind gem before!"

"You would be mistaken," Aragorn said.

"What do you mean?"

"Elves are immortal. They cannot die from any sickness. However they can be slain in battle or leave this world for the Undying Lands. There is also certain cases of elves fading until they cease to exist because of terrible heartbreak," Aragorn explained.

Loki considered that, and simply said, "Interesting."

"I'm assuming you two are mortal?" Loki asked.

Aragorn nodded slowly, "Yes, although I am descended from the Numenor. I have small amounts of elvish blood, which will prolong my life for several decades."

Loki shook his head in bafflement, "I still do not understand how you can stand to have such pathetically short lifespans..."

"You are immortal? You are no elf unless your ears are concealed with a spell," Legolas asked confusedly. He remembered what Loki had said just before he killed Yagak. He had claimed he was the God of Mischief and Lies. Legolas wondered why that had slipped his mind. Why did he feel inclined to trust this man if he was truly a God of trickery and lies?"

"I am a god," Loki said, rolling his eyes, "Of course I'm immortal!"

"So... You cannot help us then? Typically gods cannot interfere with mortals..." Aragorn started.

Loki laughed, "Says who? I almost took over the world of mortals. I do what I want."

Legolas should have trusted his instincts. He knew there was something off about this man. Loki must have used his magic to muddle his brain.

"Almost," Gimli pointed out.

"True," Loki said, and then smiled maliciously, "But this time I don't have an invulnerable green giant, a super strong man who has a razor sharp shield, a man in a suit of impenetrable iron who can fly, the world's best assassin, a pro archer guy, AND my own brother, who is also a god, opposing me!"

YES LOKI, WE KNOW YOU ARE TOTES OP! :D


	5. The New Dark Lord

So many chapters at once! YAY!

Loki:

Their mouths dropped open. He smirked, knowing he had them terrified of him now. And he didn't even have to lie! He saw the fear in their eyes and grinned.

"And I caused the deaths of 10,000 puny mortals before they managed to restrain me."

"They should have killed you then and there! Monster!" Gimli yelled.

To their surprise, this actually caused Loki to flinch. His eyes flared and he growled low and deep, "Yes. That's exactly what I am. A monster."

With those words, his skin started to change color. It became a deep blue, and his face became covered in symmetrical lines in some sort of strange pattern. His eyes turned blood red and he smirked at their horror. "Yes, aren't I horrifying. And to think, all my childhood years, I marveled at how ugly frost giants were and laughed while my brother slaughtered them like farm animals. Only to find out that I was one of those monsters," Loki seethed, each word dripping with venom.

For the slightest moment, Legolas felt pity for the child that had been lied to his whole life about what he was. But then he remembered how gleefully the monster had announced that he was the cause of the deaths of 10,000 men. Legolas shuddered. Death had always been a hard concept for him. Especially since his mother had been slain in battle.

"Now, you ask me for help defeating your 'Dark Lord'. Tell me, why should I?"

Legolas didn't say anything. Loki shifted back to his Asgardian form and smirked, "I thought so. However, I don't share power well, so I believe I will help you."

So now they were to have a different Dark Lord, more powerful than Sauron. The land would be covered in darkness. Legolas' hope died within him that day. Loki was far too powerful to resist and he knew it. Loki was apparently reading his mind again, and he responded,

"Cover the land in darkness? Why would I do that? I merely wish to rule this land. If all were to give in without a struggle, there would be no need for destruction or fighting." Legolas was considering pledging himself to the god when he realized that Loki was influencing his thoughts. He shook his head angrily and got the false thoughts out of his head.

"Wouldn't it be nice just to let go? Not have to make those impossible choices anymore? Wouldn't it be nice just to...give in?" Loki asked soothingly, his voice flowing over them in gentle eddies and whorls. It surrounded them, and Legolas thought to himself, Maybe surrendering wouldn't be so bad after all...

Aragorn frowned, his mind becoming muddled by the glowing scepter in Loki's hand, "Give in to Sauron? I will never!" He stared at the glowing orb, transfixed by it's majesty.

"No, me. You will bow to me," Loki said, rolling his eyes. "Give up Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. You are fighting a hopeless battle. Humans are meant to kneel. It's a simple choice between this Sauron... And me..."

"We will never bow to you! We will fight back to the very last man!" Aragorn said angrily.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot!" Loki yelled angrily, stalking up to Aragorn. He looked down his nose at the Ranger, despite them being about the same height. Most men would have wavered under Loki's gaze, but Aragorn stood tall and proud, staring down death.

"Crush me then. Kill me like you killed those orcs. I will not live in a world covered in darkness. I will never kneel to a monster like you!"

"I think you will," Loki replied, and faster than a snake he jabbed Aragorn in the center of his chest with the blade of his staff. At first Legolas thought he had stabbed the Ranger for he stood so still and the blade seemed stuck in place. Aragorn was frozen in a statue-like state, and the blue stone in the sorcerer's staff glowed intense blue for a moment. The glow faded and Loki lowered his staff.

"Aragorn are you alright? Mellon nin?" Legolas asked, seeing the blank stare on his friend's face and the blue tinge in his eyes.

"He no longer knows you Legolas," Loki chuckled.

"What?!" Gimli cried in anguish, shaking his friend. The Ranger did not respond to nor look at the dwarf.

"What have you done to him?!"Legolas screamed. It was the first time Legolas had ever lost his temper in such a manner.

"Oh, he's my servant now. He no longer has to make his own decisions or worry about anything. I'm sure he's quite content this way."

"No..." Legolas whispered in disbelief.

"YOU LIE!" Gimli yelled and charged with all the fury of an orc. Loki laughed and flicked his wrist. Gimli flew to the ground with a grunt and rolled to a stop on the cobble stones. He did not get up.

"Estel, hear me," Legolas whispered, hands on Aragorn's shoulder. He didn't know healing magic, but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

"Estel, answer me! Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad!"

"He cannot hear you elf." Loki said with a dark smile, "Give in and I will leave you in control, though I assure you, it would be easier to let me...ease your burdens..."

"He had his whole life ahead of him! He was engaged!" Legolas screamed and jumped at the god. Loki looked surprised at his speed and agility as Legolas leapt upon him with his dual knives and slashed down at the god's head. A sword appeared in Loki's hand, and he managed to knock one of Legolas' knives away. Legolas was thrown hard on his back by Loki's magic and his quiver and bow broke from the impact. He found he could not rise from the ground. An invisible force was pressing down on his chest, and Loki strode up to him with amusement written clearly on his face.

"Weakling..." Loki snorted derisively. Legolas gave him a glare of defiance, and then the man prodded his chest with his staff. Legolas instantly felt an urge to give up and let Loki take control of his life. His spirit floated in and out of his body. For a long time he fought for control. He felt like giving up. But he would not. With a scream of defiance, Legolas broke the spell.

Aragorn:

Aragorn found himself frozen in fear when the blade touched his chest. Suddenly he felt an incredible urge to give up. What hope was there in the world anyway? Loki would take care of him. Loki would keep him safe. His soul drifted out of his body and he smiled at the feeling of complete freedom. He watched as a strange blonde haired elf with a bow and quiver yelled at Loki. There was no sound however. All was silent. He saw a red-bearded dwarf shake his mortal body that he never wanted to return to. What was the fun of being a pile of meat and bones when you could be as light as air?! He smiled to himself and decided he should just let go of this place. He could just drift off into the stars and ride the current of peace that filled his very being. Loki had been right. This was easier. He tried to remember why he had fought Loki in the first place but he could not. In fact, he could not remember his own name. That frightened him for a moment, but he decided that it didn't really matter. He sighed contentedly and let himself glide into the clouds.

Ahhh! Aragorn! Noooo! Come baaaaccck! Review please!


	6. Negotiations

Next chapter! Yay!

Loki:

To Loki's surprise, the staff did not work on Legolas. He supposed perhaps it was because Legolas was an immortal? The elf gave a yell of defiance and hit the staff away from him. The elf was panting heavily and he staggered away from Loki. Loki looked at him in a whole new light. He had to admit, the elf interested him. What else could this immortal elf do?

"I will not...kneel to you. I saw her. I saw my mother. Nothing you can do will make me kneel now that I do not fear death."

Loki couldn't decide what he wanted to do with the elf. He was an enigma that Loki was determined to solve. Perhaps he would keep him and make him be his slave? Yes, that sounded nice. The elf seemed intelligent, and Loki wondered if he could participate in long conversations about the deeper meanings of books. Loki loved books more than anything else... Other than his magic of course. But how to make the elf submit? He seemed ready to kill himself to go join his deceased mother. Just in case he was planning on taking his own life, Loki spelled his knives and arrows to stick to their respective cases.

Nothing happened for a good ten minutes. They stood and stared each other down in solemn silence and dared each other to speak. Finally Loki had enough.

"Kneel!" Loki ordered, "I've had enough of your games! Either you will bow to me or I shall use you as an example of what happens to those who defy me! And believe me, I would rather not have to do that,"

"Why not? You seemed perfectly content to torture that orc!"

"I wish to have a slave. Besides, you are the first to mentally fight mind-control. Consider yourself lucky, elf, that I find you interesting,"

Legolas' eyes suddenly turned sad and resolute. He fell to one knee with a heavy sigh and looked up at Loki with his big blue eyes.

"Ahh, see how easy it is?" Loki taunted.

"I'm not doing this free of cost. For some reason you wish for me to live. And if you don't..."

Legolas paused and Loki realized his kneeling was a trick to get to his fallen knife. The elf positioned the blade above his beating heart, "...wish for me to leave this world, then I suggest you listen to my terms."

Loki laughed. He liked this elf. He was a crafty one alright. He smirked, "Very well, what are your terms?"

The elf looked surprised by his response but he cleared his throat and began, not lowering the knife as he spoke, "I have four conditions. You will get rid of Sauron and his minions, for I believe you can do that with ease."

"That was the plan..." Loki grinned.

Legolas continued, "You will not harm any innocents. You can restrain them and make fun of them and scare them, but you will not harm them."

Loki grinned, "I swear that I will not harm any innocents. At least, not much."

Legolas glared and Loki shrugged, "Go on,"

"You will not use your mind control unless I give you specific permission."

Loki growled, and Legolas gave him a warning look.

"Alright FINE! By the Norns, you are annoying!"

"And you will release Aragorn."

"FINE!" Loki growled and tapped the blade against Aragorn's chest again. Aragorn gasped and promptly fell unconscious.

Legolas sighed in relief and Loki heard him whisper to himself, "I promise I will not go to the Undying Lands mother. One day I will join you in the Halls of Mandos."

"Your turn, elf," Loki grinned.

Legolas heaved a sigh and whispered, " I swear to the Valar..."

"Speak up!" Loki demanded.

"I swear to the Valar that I will serve you loyally until you release me from your service or death take me."

Oh no! Legolas! What are you doing?! Don't do that! Review!


	7. In Which Loki is way too OP

Next chapter is out of the house! Read and eat popcorn!

Aragorn:

Aragorn blinked. His head hurt. He heard Legolas whispering shamefully.

"I swear to the Valar..." Legolas whispered.

"Speak up!" The cold voice of Loki ordered.

Aragorn silently propped himself up on his elbows and watched their exchange in horror. Why was Legolas swearing an oath to the god that had forced him to give in and submit his body to his mind-control?! And what was he doing?! The elf was on his knees, submitting to the god! Was he being mind- controlled as well? Also, what had pulled Aragorn out of his trance-like state?

What Legolas said next shocked Aragorn to his very core, "I swear to the Valar that I will serve you loyally until you release me from your service or death take me."

What was worse was the barely perceptible shaking in Legolas' voice and the clearness of his blue eyes indicating that he was not being mind controlled.

Aragorn realized with horror what Legolas had done. Somehow Loki had not been able to mind-control the elf, so Legolas had made a deal with the monster. He had willingly offered his own immortal life in service in exchange for releasing Aragorn from his spell.

"Legolas..." He whispered in horror, and both of them turned to look at him.

"Estel! Thank the Valar!" Legolas cried, holding out his hand for to help Aragorn to his feet.

Aragorn stared at his slender fingers in shock. He whispered one pained word, "Why?"

Legolas looked confused. "Why what? Aragorn, we're safe! Loki is going to defeat Sauron for us!"

Aragorn had to admit, Legolas was smart. He had managed to weasel that into the arrangement as well?

"Legolas, don't you dare pretend not to know what I'm talking about. How could you throw your life away?"

"Gondor needs a king, Estel," Legolas said softly.

"So will Mirkwood!" Aragorn said angrily, "Or maybe nowhere needs a king because this monster is going to destroy us all!"

Loki hissed and struck Aragorn's face hard with the back of his hand faster than a cobra striking.

"Master, your oath!" Legolas warned.

Loki huffed and glared at Aragorn. "If your clever elf friend here hadn't made me swear not to harm any innocents..." He left off the rest of the threat.

Even though he was mad at Legolas for being so rash, he had to admit he was impressed with the elf's negotiating skills.

"So, you both are princes as well? How lovely," Loki said sarcastically.

"I never asked to be a king!" Aragorn protested. Loki smiled bitterly and turned his back on the pair.

"Come, elf," Loki beckoned.

Legolas followed dutifully and Aragorn trailed behind them after checking on Gimli. Loki rounded the wall to see two giant armies clashing. His keen ears heard the shrieking of something in terrible pain. His eyes widened when he saw giant versions of the Midgard creature known as an elephant. In the distance was a great white city ascending a steep hill. It had five different terraces and it made Loki think of a ship's bow cutting through a giant layer-cake.

"Those are very large elephants," Loki commented.

"I think you mean Oliphaunts. That is what most people call them. However that is incorrect as well. They are properly known as Mumaki," Aragorn corrected

Loki nodded absentmindedly and surveyed the chaos.

"So, the hideous creatures are referred to as 'orcs'?" he asked.

"Indeed Milord. This breed is that of Mordor," Legolas answered.

"Where Sauron is," Loki said. "Now, watch this! This is going to be funny!"

He used magic on his vocal cords and when he spoke, his voice boomed over the plains, "I am Loki of Asgard. I have come to end this struggle. Servants of the Dark Lord! Surrender immediately and I promise you a quick death. Otherwise..."

He flicked his wrist and a dozen orcs were raised twenty feet in the air by their throats. The entirety of both armies were at a standstill, and not one being moved a muscle as they watched the choking orcs go still. Loki smiled and the orcs' limp bodies hit the ground.

Everything unfroze. Six dozen orcs rushed at him. Two Mumaki charged through a gap between their ranks. They raised up shields and pikes and charged. A smile danced across Loki's lips. This would be fun.

He looked to Legolas and asked, "Permission?"

Legolas nodded and Loki sprung into action. He shot chunks of ice from his staff each slightly higher than the previous and ascended them like a staircase. He leapt over the spikes on the first Mumakil's right tusk and landed on the base of the tusk. He levitated his staff and touched it to the Mumakil's chest, hoping it would work. It did to his relief.

Arrows rained down on him from the archers atop the Mumakil, and Loki smiled as he suddenly levitated every arrow in the Mumakil's hide and sent them flying at the archers and driver in a rain of death. They gave cries of pain and fell to their deaths below. Loki scrambled up onto the Mumakil's back and cut the whatever the carriage thing was off the Mumakil's back. It crashed to the ground, crushing orcs below. He looked back and saw Legolas and Aragorn fighting for their lives. He sighed and waved his hand. A glowing green aura surrounded them. They were so surprised that several blades scored hits on them at once. However, the blades just bounced off their skin. Loki groaned, for he knew that shields took a lot of magic to keep up. Each blade that hit the pair of shields weakened him ever so slightly. He wished that the pair fighting would realize this so they would be more careful about letting blades hit them. They were killing a lot faster however, being able to concentrate solely on offense. He willed the charging Mumakil to slow down. It obeyed, and the other charging Mumakil caught up with it suddenly, nearly slamming into its backside. Loki leaped across the gap onto the other Mumakil's head, using magic to turn arrows shot at him back on their owners. He used his staff and cut off the carriage on this creature as well. He then willed both Mumaki to crush all orcs in sight. They complied, running in opposite directions and swinging their tusks.

Orcs fled in terror from the sorcerer who could turn their own weapons against them. Loki summoned his sword and cut through ranks of orcs. Arrows bounced off his skin and blades could not even scratch him. He cut through orc after orc, not as fast as the Lady Sif, but fast enough. He held his staff in his other hand, and repeatedly launched icicles, swords, pikes, and other discarded weapons at his enemies, taking out dozens at a time.

He wondered if he should use one of his classic tricks but on a larger scale. He had once summoned five hundred projections of himself and kept them up for two and a half minutes before passing out from magical exhaustion. He smiled as he recalled that glorious day, but then his thoughts went to his brother, laughing and clapping enthusiastically as he watched five hundred Lokis run about. He did miss Thor. He missed the good times they had as children, before he knew that he was just one of the monsters that his brother took pleasure in killing. Before he learned that he had killed his real father. Norns, he still missed Thor! He hadn't seen his older brother six months and counting.

Agh, what was he thinking? Thor was never his brother!

He took out his anger on the orcs. He stabbed one orc in the side and twisted his blade angrily. The orc fell to the ground where he would die several agonizing hours later. Loki vanished his weapon out of spite so that he couldn't even take his own life. He slashed an orc's nose off and kicked him into another orc's crude blade. He decapitated four orcs in one magic enhanced swing and jumped beside another group of fleeing orcs. He levitated his sword and cut off four orcs' legs at the shin. He then watched them get brutally trampled by their brethren in morbid delight. He checked on his elf slave and the future King of Gondor. They appeared tired but they were holding out.

He decided he would try something new. He created a power gravitational pull towards him with a large portion of his energy. Hundreds of orcs were dragged, screaming, towards him. He then used another great amount of energy and chilled the air around him immensely. Even he was slightly cold in these sort of temperatures. Hundreds of orcs froze solid mid scream. Loki released the gravitational pull violently, and the frozen orcs shattered into a million pieces.

There were only around three thousand orcs left, plus the thousand or so he guessed were within the city. He decided to pull off another great feat and he quickly enchanted his sword with a powerful spell. It was a seeking spell. He levitated his sword and threw it as hard as he could towards the great white city on the hill nearby. It soared away at breakneck speed. It would fly through the city limits and spear every orc within. It would be exhausting, but he thought it would be extremely 'cool' as the mortals said.

He then decided that he could lower his shield if he used his projections and besides, his armor could protect him well enough. He summoned his horned helm and battle armor wondering why he had forgotten to earlier and cast thirty five projections of himself. He made them race ahead at a speed that he would struggle to actually maintain and round up a good thousand orcs. The orcs hacked and sliced at each other in their desperate attempts to escape. With that and the real Loki slicing and blasting through them, they were all dead within twenty minutes. He stretched and yawned. His back was sore because was so out of shape from his time in the dungeon. Who knew gods could get out of shape?

His sword suddenly glided back up to him, which meant that every orc in the city was dead. He couldn't exactly say that a few humans weren't dead as well. He didn't really care; it was their own fault for being between the enchanted sword and its target.

He surveyed the battle. There were only about a thousand orcs left. All of them were fleeing in a panic. He sent out the enchanted sword again. And it whizzed after each orc. Thought it made him nearly pass out, he was proud to say that not a single orc escaped. There was silence as everyone stared at him as he vanished his now floating sword. Then someone on horseback bellowed, "VICTOORRRYYY! WE HAVE VICTOOORRRRYYYY!"

Every warrior standing began to cheer. They rushed at Loki. He was about to start killing them when he realized they were cheering for him. He smiled proudly as he raised his staff up and made the mind-gem glow with a blinding light. The crowd cheered even louder than before. He basked in the glory of victory and relished this strange new feeling. They started to chant, "LOKI! LOKI! LOKI!" They Absolutely LOVED him! Perhaps he wouldn't have to take over by force. With his silver tongue he could easily persuade this crowd to make him the King. No, he decided. He would only be king of one nation if he did that. That was not good enough. He would be their supreme ruler. He would accept nothing less.

Legolas and Aragorn ran up to him. He noted that the man was sweating profusely, but his elf slave was barely breathing hard. Interesting... He would have to ask about that later. The cheering continued for a long time.

Loki made his voice project again but he made less deafening this time, "Quiet! QUIET!"

The cheering died down and everyone stared at him, waiting for him to tell them who he was and why he had defeated their enemy for them. He instead ordered them to start carrying in the wounded and the dead. He wanted to make a good impression and take over so subtly that they wouldn't realize they were being brainwashed! Then they would always love him! He smiled as they all followed his order. This was the life.

Three hours later, Loki passed out from magical exhaustion after vanishing every dead orc, scooping out the mass grave, and repairing some of the damage to the city. His last thoughts before he sank into the darkness were: And I still have to repair most of the city after I recover my strength. He was glad he had made Legolas and Aragorn and a recovered Gimli swear not to tell any of his deeds on Midgard. He couldn't have them blabbing and ruining everything for him while he regained his strength.

Long chapter man! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review! Loki was way too OP wasn't he? I got the gravitational pull thing from a Thor comic thing, and I figured, why the heck not?


	8. Never Trust the God of Lies

Next chapter woop woop!

Pippin:

Pippin sat beside Merry's bed, waiting for him to wake. Pippin had woke an hour ago in the halls of healing. Three beds over, the mysterious and powerful sorcerer named Loki was sleeping. Pippin studied his peaceful face as he slept. Suddenly, the man's face contorted in pain. He whimpered and begged, "No! No! I'll do anything!" He screamed in agony, thrashing and drawing the attention of every healer in the halls. The man thrashed even more violently and Pippin got up and hurried over to the man, in the hopes of waking him from his nightmare.

The man groaned and fell silent for a moment. Suddenly his face grew angry and he yelled, "My whole life was a lie! You were never my brother!"

He whimpered again and Pippin felt like he was intruding on a private moment. The healers tried to reach the man but Pippin had already gently tapped the man's shoulder.

To his surprise, the man's eyes flew open. He sat bolt upright and grabbed Pippin by the throat. He held him in the air, choking him, a mad, cornered animal look in his eyes. His hands were so ice cold that they burned.

"Agh!" Pippin gurgled, and the sorcerer's eyes cleared and he dropped Pippin.

"Sorry," the man growled, pinching the bridge of his nose and glaring at everyone around him. People averted their eyes embarrassedly. Pippin could tell he was very upset that everyone in the halls had witnessed his nightmare.

"It's okay, it was only a nightmare," Pippin said soothingly, cupping his hand over Loki's long slender fingers. He was surprised at how ice cold they still were. The felt like snow and they almost burned they were so frigid.

Loki yanked his hand away with a angry growl and Pippin felt hurt. He guessed it showed on his face when he mumbled, "Sorry..." Loki's expression softened and he said quietly, "It is alright child. I just am not used to being touched."

"Oh," Pippin said rather stupidly. "Why are your hands so cold?"

Loki's expression became guarded and he looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Sorry," Pippin apologized, backtracking quickly, "I'm too nosy for my own good."

Loki chuckled quietly. There was a brief silence and then Loki asked abruptly, "Do I scare you?"

Pippin frowned, "Of course you don't scare me!"

Loki considered this, "Interesting. What is your name child?"

"I'm not a child! I'm 25!"

Loki raised his eyebrows, "You are four feet tall and you are 25?"

Pippin giggled, "I'm a hobbit! A halfling of the Shire!"

"Never heard of it," Loki said.

"I'm Peregrine Took, but most everyone calls me Pippin or Pip. Pleased to meet you," Pippin said, offering his hand to shake. Loki shook it awkwardly, and Pippin shivered at his icy grip.

Loki suddenly nodded in Merry's direction, "The one who resembles you has just awoken. I assume he is a 'hobbit' as well?"

"Yes, that's Meriadoc Brandybuck, but he goes by Merry."

"Pippin?" Merry asked groggily. Pippin ran over to him and squeezed him tightly. Merry smiled, "We won?"

"Only because of Loki!" Pippin said, pointing at the sorcerer. Loki smirked as he swung his feet out of the bed.

A healer came over and tried to persuade him lie back down, but he just put his finger to his lips irritate fly to tell her to hush.

Suddenly she was talking but there was no sound coming out.

Pippin giggled at her distress and both hobbits watched in amazement at the man's sudden mood change as the sorcerer suddenly stood and stalked out, pushing healers aside as he went.

Loki:

Loki was mad. His slave had left him! Where was that elf? When groups of people saw his ferocious glare they quickly parted to let him pass. After a half hour of searching he finally found his elf slave. He was speaking to Aragorn and Gimli and another bearded man that reminded Loki of Thor. That made him snap.

Loki stormed up to the elf, his eyes blazing, and slapped him hard across the face. The elf recoiled in shock and the man who looked like Thor yelled, "Guards!"

Guards rushed into the room but Loki ignored them, yelling at a stunned Legolas, "How dare you leave me slave?! I have spent the last half hour looking for you! From now on you shall be punished if you wander off without my explicit permission!"

The guards stopped and stared, and the man who resembled Thor gaped at him.

Legolas stared at him with wide eyes, and Loki yelled, "Understood?!"

Legolas did not respond and that made Loki madder, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes..." His elf slave whispered.

"SPEAK UP!" Loki roared.

"I understand Milord," Legolas said looking at the floor.

"What is he talking about?" Thor-man muttered in confusion. Legolas realized that he recognized this man's face from the battlefield. He had been crushed by a horse and presumed dead but Loki could sense that he had not yet departed despite the major internal injuries he had suffered. He had been so impressed by the man's will to live that he had used much of his strength to heal him.

The man cleared his throat and strode proudly up to him, "Please help me to understand. You helped us win this battle which we never would have won without your aid. You healed me when I was far past saving, for which I and my daughter are forever in your debt. So why do you enslave elves?"

Loki snorted, "I do what I want."

"What do you want? Why do you aid us?" the man asked.

When Loki just smirked, Aragorn answered for him.

"He intends to take Sauron's place, Theóden King." Aragorn said dryly.

Theóden stared in horror and cried, "Why did you not tell me earlier so we could dispose of him while he was weakened?! Guards!"

"I made him swear on his troth," Loki said with a smirk. "I really don't know why I saved you Theóden because now I'm just going to have to dispose of you. Sorry elf, but you should know better than to make a deal with the God of Lies,"

He didn't kill the man however, he just tapped him on the chest with his staff. Theóden was immediately brainwashed and Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli cried "NO!"

The guards rushed and one whacked Loki's staff away from Theóden's chest, thinking Loki was about to stab their king. To their horror, Theóden drew his sword on the guards and cut the tips off all their spears before they could stab Loki. Before the three friends who knew who Loki truly was could say anything, Loki took their voices. No words came out of their opened mouths. Loki grinned down at the brainwashed King who spoke loudly to his guards, " I forsake my title as King."

The guards gaped as he threw his crown at Loki's feet and knelt before his, "'Twas not Theóden of Rohan that led his people to victory! This man before you is more worthy of the title of King! If you are wise, you would bow before him as well."

Taking that as an order from the man they still considered their King, they awkwardly knelt at his feet. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas glared at him in silence. He glared back and used his magic to force them to their knees

Legolas smirked down at them and picked up Theóden's crown. He inspected it, and shook his head regretfully, "Not to my liking. Mine is better"

He threw the crown to the side and with a snap of his fingers he was in his full battle armor, his horned helm upon his head and his scepter in his hand.

"Elf, who is the current ruler of this city? I am guessing it is not Theóden?"

Legolas did not answer at first, but Loki glared at him threateningly and he answered softly, "Faramir, the Steward's son."

"And where might I find this Faramir? He must learn his place."

"You will not have the throne of Gondor! That is for the heir of Isildur only!" a man declared, walking into the room with over thirty well-armed guards flanking him. The man that stood out the most to Loki was a old man with a very white beard and very white robes. He held a white staff to match. Before Loki could react, they had snatched everyone away from him. Theóden struggled but they kept him restrained and his guards glared at Loki, realizing he was tricking them.

Loki smirked, "And you are this heir?"

Faramir frowned, "I am not. I am merely the steward's son.

"Then tell me who this heir of Isildur is so I may kill him and take his throne,"

Faramir yelled, " Never!" and Loki just smirked, "Too bad for you, I already know who he is! Oh, I so love it when people's words come back to haunt them! Isn't that right Aragorn, future King of Gondor?

Aragorn blanched and Legolas stood in front of him, shielding him from Loki.

Legolas tried to speak but no sound came out. Loki sighed and flicked him fingers and Legolas yelled, "You will not touch him!"

"No, I will not, as long as he does exactly what I say as Lord of Middle Earth. After all, there always will have to be someone under me to get petty jobs done. I have no time for your trivial interests on this world, so the kingdoms shall run just the same. However, I sense that Aragorn will not be accepted as king until he proves himself. Therefore, whatever you were planning, count me out of it. You must defeat Sauron on your own."

"What?! You lying bastard!" Gimli cussed.

"So now our plan would be suicide," Aragorn commented to them.

"Merely a diversion instead of an assault..." Legolas murmured.

"All of you are still willing to go to battle?" Aragorn asked.

"I am with you no matter what mellon nîn," Legolas said with a grim smile, sending a glare in Loki's direction.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success- what are we waiting for?" Gimli grunted. Loki laughed dryly, "You and my brother Thor would get along marvelously."

He cursed his slip up again, reminding himself that Thor was NOT his brother.

Gimli just glared at him in response. Loki turned on his heel to leave, calling out, "Come, elf."

"Wait! Milord! I mean no disrespect but I believe I might be needed for planning!"

Loki was maddened by this, but he hid it well, smiling and saying, "Of course. Because we wouldn't want to charge into battle without a plan like a certain person I know."

He laughed darkly, and strode out of the room, heading back for the healing halls. He got lost and found himself getting hungry as the hours passed. He stopped at a stall selling fresh fruit and snatched a round red fruit. If anyone had been paying close attention they would have seen an apple disappear into thin air. Loki enjoyed the fruit, it was quite refreshing. He swiped some bread as well, but found it was stale, so he put it back.

He finally found his way back to the halls of healing. He didn't particularly want to spend the night listening to injured men groan, but he had no other place to sleep. He was disappointed to find that Pippin and Merry were no longer there.

Wow long chapter! Yay! Review!


	9. Unfortunately They Did

Yay next chapter!

He decided that if he was to sleep here, he needed to get rid of the smell of death and all the groaning men. He snapped his fingers and the air filled with his favorite smell, fresh pine wood: the smell of the forest. His room had smelled like this. The scent was intoxicating after so long in that odorless prison cell, nothing to smell but his longing for freedom and desperate desire to get his sweet revenge. Now he might never get his revenge, but he would have another chance at ruling a world of mortals.

He walked along the aisle of groaning men toward the sound of a man screaming as his leg was being amputated without any anesthetic. He noticed how dirty the hands and tools of the healers were, and was disgusted to see the same tool being used multiple times without being cleansed. He stepped forward and waved his hand over the frightened man's face and he fell into an enchanted sleep. He would not wake unless Loki commanded him to.

Loki shoved the protesting healers out of the way and called out, "From now on you are to wash your hands and tools in a fresh bowl of boiled water before and after treating a injured man's wounds."

He left no room for discussion but still someone called out, "And who gives you the authority to order this?"

"I do," Loki snarled, glowing green and summoning his full battle armor. He pointed his staff at the frightened healer. Another healer stalked up however and yelled, "Get out of my halls sorcerer! You are not welcome here anymore!"

Loki rolled his eyes and blasted the man halfway across the room. He slid on the marble floor and crashed into the wall with a muffled thud. The man scrambled to his feet and fled. "Any more objections?" Loki asked the other healers casually. They all got to work.

Loki went around healing until he was exhausted. He fell exhausted onto his bed, hoping that no one would come to kill him in the night.

Unfortunately they did.

Legolas:

Legolas knew what he had to do. He had to perform one of the most cowardly acts...to kill a defenseless man. He slipped into the halls of healing, ignoring the healers' questioning looks. He approached Loki sleeping in his bed, drawing a dagger silently. He prepared himself to drive the dagger into Loki's heart. He was surprised to see the man whimpering, "Brother, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" the powerful sorcerer sobbed. He looked so helpless, so hurt. His face contorted in agony and he thrashed suddenly, a piercing scream tearing from his throat, going on and on. The healers clutched their ears and men groaned. Loki jerked back and forth and beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. He looked like he was being jabbed with knifes or hot pokers. Little did Legolas know that was exactly the type of torture was he was dreaming of.

Loki flipped suddenly on his stomach and went still and Legolas' feeling that he was intruding on a personal moment increased. Loki's sleepshirt had slipped halfway up his back, revealing...horrible white scars covering his skin. He had been flogged. Repetitively. Some of the lash-marks were recent, still an angry red color. Legolas lowered his knife and felt himself involuntarily reaching towards the man's back. His fingers lightly brushed the scar tissue and he was surprised at how freezing cold the man's skin was. He traced his thumb along the white lines and Loki shifted under his hand. Legolas pulled away his hand and sheathed his dagger. He walked away, his head hanging, ashamed that he couldn't make himself kill the man to save Middle Earth from his forced rule. But Legolas had seen another side to the man, and he felt like he had a tiny chance of bringing out the good in the man. The man had a strange past, that was obvious enough. His past haunted him, and he regretted something he did to his brother. Legolas was determined to find out what had made him so cruel. Legolas was determined to heal this broken soul.

Sorry if that sounded a bit creepy. It was not meant to be! Legolas was just curious and I wanted him to feel that Loki's skin was freezing cold! Legolas does not **like** Loki in any way, he **despises** him, but he does pity him a little now.


	10. Unwanted Emotions

Holy cow this is a really long chapter guys. It is also the first healing chapter. Legolas meets Faramir and they discuss how similiar their father and brother situations are. Yay!

Aragorn:

Legolas was not the only one who had the idea to kill the sorcerer while he was completely helpless. Aragorn knew he had to do this, for Legolas and all the people of Middle Earth. He crept out of his chambers and headed for the halls of healing, sticking to the shadows.

He slipped into the hall. Only one healer was present, and most of the beds were empty. Aragorn frowned. He had just been in there this morning. The beds were full of dying men, some far beyond help. Their passing might explain some of the empty beds, but what about that man in the bed by the window? Aragorn didn't know his name, but he remembered that the man had a badly fractured wrist. Nothing life threatening, but it would take at least a week to heal. So where was he?

He headed toward the healer and a movement caught his eye. His eyes widened when he saw Legolas straighten up beside the bed where Loki lay, sighing deeply and sheathing a knife.

"Mellon nîn?" Legolas asked, seeing Aragorn. Aragorn realized he still had his hand on his belt, about to draw one of his daggers.

"I take it you came to the same conclusion as I?" Aragorn asked.

"I did, but..." Legolas muttered, ashamed for some reason.

Aragorn tilted his head, "Mellon nîn?"

"I...I cannot do it," Legolas said embarrassedly, hanging his head.

Aragorn smiled and chuckled, "Tis your innocence."

Legolas scoffed and glared at Aragorn.

Aragorn strode past Legolas but the elf grabbed his shoulder, "Wait, Estel! Don't hurt him!"

Aragorn sighed, " A painless death is far more than what he deserves if all that he said was true."

"No! I sense light in him still! Give me a chance! I think I can change him!"

Legolas said even louder. The healer looked up and started heading over in their direction.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Aragorn asked in exasperation.

A icy voice startled them out of their conversation, "I propose that you stop deciding the best way to kill me in my sleep and start begging for mercy."

Loki:

Loki woke to hear the elf crying out to someone, "Don't hurt him!"

By him, he meant Loki. Loki set up a illusion in his bed, still sleeping soundly, and shielded himself from sight and sound. He wanted to see how this argument would play out. He propped himself up on one elbow, clothing himself in his normal armor.

It was indeed his elf slave. Legolas had ahold of Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn had his hand on the hilt of a dagger. He unsheathed it as he walked. When he found himself restrained by the elf's firm grip, he sighed, "A painless death is far more than what he deserves if all that he said was true."

Loki growled. So the man had come here to kill him in his sleep. How heroic.

What his elf slave said next startled Loki, "No! I sense light in him still! Give me a chance! I think I can change him!"

Loki stared. What good could this Legolas possibly have seen on him? He was a cold-hearted, ruthless monster, and he knew it.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Aragorn asked.

Loki decided he was going to have a bit of fun. He removed his shield and his illusion. He then called out, "I propose that you stop deciding the best way to kill me in my sleep and start begging for mercy."

They whirled around to see Loki reclining on his elbow with a smirk on his face. "Or should I just smite you down where you stand?"

Legolas stuttered, "I...Forgive us Lord Laufeyson,"

They both knelt before him, Aragorn glaring at the ground the entire time.

Loki chuckled when they continued to bow their heads, waiting for him to strike them down. He smirked, "Get up fools. I am not going to kill you."

He sighed and looked around the halls of healing. He had pretty much cleared out the place yesterday, he only had a few more injured left to heal. He wiped sweat off his forehead. It was hot in here from the fireplace last night. "You, healer, open the windows, it's too hot in here." The healer scrambled to obey his command and he sat down on a bed beside a man with blood seeping through stained bandages wrapped around his bare chest.

The man's eyes opened when he sat down beside him and vanished his bandages. His eyes fixed on Loki and he saw the same pain in their depths that he saw in his own every time he looked in a mirror.

"Why are my bandages gone? Why are you sitting beside me?" the man rasped, raising an eyebrow.

"I removed them," Loki said, peering at the man's torso. There were five arrow wounds and large purple and blue bruises mottling his entire chest. His hand was bandaged heavily, and he had a black eye and a busted lip that was still scabbing over.

Loki decided to focus on the easy things first.

He waved his hand over the man's face and magic seeped into the man's skin. His lip was healed and his black eye vanished. Any scratches vanished and even a old scar near his hairline was removed.

The man raised an eyebrow but did not protest.

He moved on to the man's chest. As he studied the wounds, trying to judge how much magic it would drain, he realized that it was a miracle that the man was alive. The arrow wounds were infected and based on the amount staining the bandages, he had lost a lot of blood.

He pressed his hand over the first wound and the man shivered at his cold touch. His palm tingled and he pushed the magic into the man's chest, willing the tissue to reconnect and the skin to heal over. Soon there was nothing but a faint white scar, and then that disappeared as well.

Loki took a deep breath and blinked away his dizziness. He moved on to the next one. He drew out the infection and healed this wound as well. By the time he had healed every arrow wound and vanished the man's bruises, he was feeling a bit lightheaded. He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his temples as the man sat up and gaped at Loki.

"Thank you..." the man said "The healers said I would not live through the day. I am forever indebted to you..."

"Loki," he supplied.

"Thank you. Where is the one who saved me? The halfling?"

"Which one? Pippin or Merry?" Loki asked.

"Pippin. I was told..." the man's voice cracked painfully, "I was told that the brave halfling jumped into...a fire to save me..."

"He must truly care for you," Loki said dryily.

"I did not know him, but he had become friends with my older brother..." the man's voice cracked again and his expression became pained and Loki guessed that the man's older brother had been killed in the battle.

"I see. What is your name?"

"Faramir, son...son of Denethor," his voice cracked even more and he flopped his head down on the pillow with a choked sob.

He sat back up and Loki felt his cold heart thawing ever so slightly as he looked into the man's pain filled eyes.

"Do you have any family Loki?" the man whispered.

Loki thoughts immediately jumped to his mother. She was the only one who seemed to care for him. Then he thought of Thor, and Odin, and he scowled.

"No. My father is dead," Loki said with a sneer, not bothering to mention that he was the one who killed Laufey.

"And your mother? Siblings?"

Loki crushed his soft feelings for his adopted mother and glared at the man for making him feel this way.

"I have no brother or sister and I never knew my mother," Loki snarled.

"I am sorry," the man said, putting his hand on Loki's shoulder unexpectedly. Loki flinched away and held back a growl. Everyone here was so touchy-feely! For the love of the Norns!

"I knew my mother but she passed on when I was very young. I can hardly remember her face..."

Loki peered at the forlorn man, and asked, "And what of your father and brother?"

"My father was never the same after my mother died. Boromir was very dear to me, but I was always the brains of the family. I was a dreamer, he was a brave warrior..." Faramir sighed, staring out a window toward a tall tower in the distance. Flags with the white tree emblem fluttered on it's heights and Faramir whispered, "A true captain of Gondor..."

"How did he die?" Loki inquired.

"I was told that he fell single-handedly protecting the two halflings from a great host of orcs. They said that he continued fighting after being shot many times. That he died a true hero's death. Songs were sung and a great feast was held in his name, but I could not see the point. My brother and my best friend was still gone..."

Loki smirked, "Sounds like my homeland. What about your father?"

Faramir turned his head and pressed his face into his pillow, "I would rather not discuss it."

Loki frowned, "He took his own life when he learned of your brother's death didn't he?"

Faramir whipped around, "How did you..."

Loki chuckled, "I pride myself in my ability to read people."

"You guessed part of it correctly. Boromir's death crushed my father. He blamed me, saying that I should have stopped my brother, gone on the quest instead of him. I did try, but my brother was the better warrior, and very headstrong. If I had gone, I would have perished far earlier than he. My father...he wished that our places were switched, that I had died instead of Boromir."

Loki's glare hardened: he was hearing his own story reflected in this man's life. That pain that they both shared in their eyes, the pain that Loki had long ago learned to conceal.

"He recklessly ordered a large party to go out and reclaim a strategic point. All of my men were slaughtered, and I would've been amongst their numbers if not for my faithful horse," Faramir smiled weakly, "He dragged me all the way back to the gates. But alas, when my father saw me, and witnessed the great army that marched on Minas Tirith, he lost all hope. They...they say he went mad, ordering his loyal guards to drench us both in oil and burn us alive..."

"It almost seems like the Norns meant for us to meet..." Loki muttered.

"What?" Faramir asked.

"I was merely commenting on how similar our stories are. I too have a father that loved my older sibling more than I because he was a warrior and I was a magic user."

Loki didn't mention that his father also didn't love him because he was a monster in disguise.

Faramir raised his eyebrows and gave Loki a look that made Loki instantly realize his slip-up.

"I thought you didn't have a sibling..." Faramir commented.

"I...I..." Loki stuttered. What was this? The God of Lies stumbling over his words?

He decided with a internal groan that he was going to have to tell the truth, or the partial truth, to keep the man's trust.

Loki sighed, "Since you have been so kind as to tell me your story, I will share mine. My father was the king of the realm in which he lived. I was born a runt...and..." he said and then startled when Faramir burst into incredulous laughter, "You, born a runt? But you are so incredibly tall!"

"My people are very tall," Loki said dryily, "Now can I continue my story?"

"Yes, yes." Faramir chuckled.

"When I was born a runt, my father abandoned me to die," he said without any emotion whatsoever.

Faramir:

Faramir stared at Loki in shock for a few seconds and finally whispered "What kind of man would do such an atrocious act?!"

Loki smirked as if he was sharing a private joke, "My father was not a man. He was a Jotunn."

"I'm sorry?" Faramir asked "What is that?"

"A frost giant. One of the monsters that mothers use to scare their children into behaving."

"You are a giant?" Faramir asked. The man was tall, but he looked nothing like the giants portrayed in the fantastical adventure books that Gandalf had given him.

"Yes, pay attention," Loki said, rolling his eyes.

" The King of Asgard, realm of the gods, the sworn enemy of my father slaughtered many of my people in a great battle, but when he found me, a helpless babe, he spared me and raised me as his own, using magic to disguise me as an Asgardian. I grew up not knowing who I was, never loved or appreciated by my father no matter how hard I tried. My brother was the golden boy, the crown jewel! Thor could do nothing wrong in Odin's eyes. If Thor so much as broke a vase, it was blamed on me!" Loki seethed, his anger ramping up. His eyes flashed icy blue and the image of green, black, and gold armor flickered around him. Faramir's eyes widened when he saw a golden staff topped with three blades surrounding a blue gem flicker into existence. A golden horned helm flickered on his head, and Loki still raged on, "I didn't know yet of my true heritage, although, considering how smart I am, and the fact that I look nothing like my brother, or my adoptive parents, I should have been able to figure it out on my own. My brother was going to take my father's place as king...but I knew my brother was not worthy of such responsibility. All he excelled at was smashing in Jotunn skulls and bedding women." Faramir raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"If he was made king, Asgard would be at war with every realm within a week. I knew I had to do something, so I let in some frost giants to cause a distraction during the coronation. The coronation was put off, and my brother, being the arrogant fool that he is, declared that the frost giants would not get away with breaking in and dragged me, the Warriors Three, and Sif into battle against the entirety of Jotunheim.

"With you on their side, how could they fail?" Faramir questioned, "I heard you killed thousands of orcs in mere minutes!"

"I was weaker then, and frost giants are much more formidable opponents than orcs. As I said before, I was, and still am, a runt in their eyes. Besides, they were on their home turf, they had the advantage while my friends were weakened by the ice and wind."

"Ah..." Faramir said.

"During the course of the battle, one of the Jotunn grabbed my arm. I waited for my arm to freeze, for the skin of a Jotunn is colder than ice, but my skin started turning blue. Odin came in and saved us from perishing horrible deaths. He banished Thor to Midgard for his actions and took away his powers. He told me the truth of my heritage, and then fell into the Odin-sleep. During the Odin-sleep he can hear and see everything but he cannot move."

"That is odd. This Odin-sleep is a normal occurrence?"

"Yes, he must go into an Odin-sleep every few centuries," Loki confirmed.

Faramir's eyes widened, "You're immortal?"

"Asgardians and Jotunns live for millennia, but no, we are not immortal. Eventually we die, however, it is very rare to see a passing."

"Amazing...I would ask you how old you are, but I would be afraid you might take it as an insult..."

"You just asked," Loki pointed out.

Faramir grinned, "I did, didn't I?"

"I am not insulted. I turned two thousand eight hundred and fifty four last month. Not that it was celebrated in my lovely little prison."

"Prison?"

"Oh yes. I attempted to take over Midgard. And if not for the pesky Avengers and my own brother's intervention I would have succeeded."

"You attempted to conquer a country all by yourself?"

"To be fair, I didn't know they had a little group of 'superheroes' used to fighting the unnatural, and I certainly wasn't expecting my brot...Thor to join them. He wouldn't have even cared if he hadn't fallen in love with that pathetic mortal woman." Loki sneered at this last part.

"Why do you keep calling humans pathetic?" Faramir questioned.

"Because most of you are. There are the select few that have some brains, but the rest are dumber than even Thor."

"You are more arrogant than the elves I have read of. You were wrong, you and I are nothing alike. To the very end, I obeyed my father's will, trying to please him. You on the other hand, obviously used your anger to try to enslave an entire country." Faramir said, rolling his eyes at Loki.

Loki:

Loki growled. He should have known that as soon as the man knew the painful details of his past, he would abandon and scorn him just like everyone else. Why would he think that this time would be any different.

Because he's been through the same things as you, a tiny part of his brain told him.

No, that wasn't true.

"Tell me, was Boromir arrogant?" He questioned.

"Sometimes while around his friends, but he always encouraged me and threatened any who scorned my ability to fight. He constantly came to me for advice."

"Thor constantly bragged of his victories in battle. He told of how many foes he slayed to get us out of difficult situations, failing to mention the magical fog or the giant illusion of a snake I summoned to cover our escape. And when I mentioned it, he told me that some people are true warriors, and that my fighting was just silly tricks."

"Ouch..." Faramir muttered. "He treated you this way in front of his friends?"

"Oh yes. And so much more. Sif will never notice me because she is hopelessly infatuated with Thor. Not to mention, as I practiced magic, I was seen as a threat and mistrusted by everyone in Asgard. It didn't help that I was named the God of Mischief and Lies. My own father once said that it wasn't a good idea to practice magic as all magic users eventually turn evil. Turns out he was right. I did turn evil. But it was entirely his fault, for not telling me what I was."

"What did you do, besides try to conquer a country, that makes you think you are evil? Just because you are a frost giant doesn't make you inherently evil."

"I killed ten thousand or so 'innocents' as Thor likes to say, while I was trying to take over,"

Faramir stared at him, and yelled, "You WHAT?!"

"I should have known. No one will ever truly understand. How low I fell , how much I suffered at the hand of the devil himself. Yes, I know how the routine goes. You're going to attack me. When you do, I will break your fragile mortal body in so many ways. First, I'll crush your spirits. Then I'll take your mind and make you my slave. When I get tired of you, I'll release you and let you see all you've done in my name. Then I'll kill you slowly. Do we really need to go down this path?" Loki asked with a sigh. He really didn't want to have to do this to the man that reminded him of his past self.

"You'll never make me submit. I will never give in and do your bidding." Faramir whispered.

"Only two people have resisted the mind gem," Loki said, summoning his staff, "A man named Tony Stark, because he had a machine embedded in his chest to pump his heart for him, and Legolas, presumably because he is an elf and an immortal being. And I merely found another way to make Legolas my slave."

"You enslaved the Prince of Mirkwood?" Faramir yelled. Healers looked up and stared at Loki, and Loki hissed at Faramir "You've ruined my plan to take over subtly. I think I'll just kill you right now.

"So you healed me, just to kill me? Seems convoluted to me..."

Loki smirked, "When I saw the pain in your eyes, I thought I had found a kindred spirit. Turns out you're just like everyone else."

Other than Legolas. He still couldn't get the elf's words out of his head. He believed that Loki wasn't entirely lost. He believed that Loki was still good deep in his frozen heart. And Loki wanted to believe it. But how could he?

He wanted to be loved.

But how could he be loved now? He had a chance to be the one praised in songs and loved by all the people, and he had thrown it away. He had a chance in a new world where the name Loki didn't make people scowl or even attack him, and he had thrown it away. He had to take over, he had to have more.

Maybe Gimli had been right. Maybe he was just a monster inside.

A tear slipped down his cheek and Loki cursed himself. What was wrong with him?

Faramir stared, as did everyone conscious in the room, no one quite sure what to do, and Loki snapped, "What are you looking at?"

Loki turned away from Faramir. He didn't feel like killing him anymore. He didn't want to keep proving to Legolas that he was just a heartless monster. All he wanted to do right now was crawl in a hole and cry where no one could see him.

He stalked out of the halls of healing and wound through the streets and down some random alleyway. He sat in the cold and dark on a large rock that had probably been launched from a trebuchet, amongst the rubble from the very top of the buildings flanking the alleyway. And for the first time in forever, he cried.


	11. A Bit of Mischief Before I Go

Loki:

Loki could not believe he had let the elf see him so vulnerable. Why had he not made himself invisible? Why had he not put up a shield?! He decided that he didn't really want to rule these people. Not if they all made him lose his cool like this. He would find somewhere else to rule. Actually, just relaxing in the sun sounded pretty good right about now. Maybe he should disguise himself and go back to Midgard. He could live low, and wait for an opportunity to cause trouble. Yes, he could wait. He had all the time in the world, after all, he was immortal, or at least close to it.

Decision made, he teleported back to the infirmary after putting up a shield, and did one last thing. Then he teleported back to where he had landed in this realm and started looking for a way to access the recently repaired Bifrost without Heimdall noticing. He was pretty sure it was impossible, but then again, he excelled at the impossible. He decided he would attempt to use his own magic to teleport, though he was afraid that it might kill him if this world was somehow disconnected from the world tree. He would need to rest and be at full strength before he attempted however. He did not want to go back to Minas Tirith, and he was not tired, so he decided to create some simple illusions to mess with the newly stationed guards in the ruins of Osgiliath.

He headed for a group that was chatting amiably, slacking on their duties no doubt.

There was an incredibly large oaf, three spritely young lads, and a two extremely well-built men, all of whom had beards and resembled every Asgardian guard that Loki had ever met.

He observed them as they spoke. The oaf laughed a lot, and he learned that the man's name was Barod. A young lad barely over fifteen with a smooth chin was named Hirgold.

Loki observed as a man walked over, looking mad at the talking men. He had an extremely ugly and scarred face, the most prominent being a long jagged scar running from his left eyebrow along his cheek and over his mouth to his chin. The other men hadn't noticed him yet, and Loki knew what he was going to do.

With a flick of his wrist, he cast an illusion on the man.

When the man walked up, stopping in front of Barod and Hirgold, who seemed to be good friends, Loki whispered to Barod something to say.

"And what's a pretty face like your doing amongst warriors? Come to see if I'm as good as they say? Well little dove, I'm than any of those Riders of Rohan, I can guarantee that!"

Loki removed the illusion with a smirk as the man punched Barod in the face. Barod gasped, and gurgled with blood running from his broken nose. He ogled the man, "Grimbold?...but...but..."

"I've been in countless battles! Do you know how many warg riders I've slain to protect my people while you laze around as a castle guard?!" The man yelled, "Me and my men kill more orcs than you will ever meet! How many orcs did you kill when you finally got the chance? Two, or three?" Grimbold roared.

"Thirteen actually," Barod mumbled.

"You are unworthy to be called a warrior you insolent lazy wretch," Grimbold yelled.

With that, Grimbold easily kicked Barod's legs out from underneath him and the oaf crashed to the ground.

Grimbold turned to the other guards, "And I may be a foreigner, but I've met enough good Gondorian men to be able to say that you are not worthy to be called the protectors of Minas Tirith, you are naught but arrogant oafs who don't love their people and their leader enough to loyally protect them. The threat of Mordor sits on your very doorstep, and you sit around doing nothing but...but...talk!" his face was scrunched up and his neck was slightly purple. He violently gestured at a man smoking, "And...and smoke! Believe me, this will not go unheard by your superiors! I will be thoroughly reporting you all, and as soon as the threat of Mordor passes, I can assure you, you will all be out of a job!"

He turned on his heel and stalked off, leaving the men to wonder why they had seen Grimbold as a lovely young woman. Loki chuckled, leaning back against a wall. Oh good Norns, that had been even better than he had expected! He had certainly chosen the right men to victimize. He decided to aggravate the men even more by letting them know who got them in so much trouble. He removed his shield and called out, "My, my, we really did get in trouble didn't we?"

He smirked as leaned on his elbow and watched the mens' eyes widen in recognition.

"You are that sorcerer!" one cried.

"It must have been him! I knew I didn't imagine the lovely woman before me!" Barod roared.

"He must have cast a spell to blind our eyes to the truth!" Hirgold yelled, and several men yelled in approval as Barod drew his sword.

Loki laughed to himself as he vanished and replaced himself with a copy.

"Please! It was only a joke!" His copy yelped as Barod charged, backing hastily into the wall.

The men laughed as Barod put his sword to the illusion's throat.

"Yes, beg for mercy! Maybe I won't run you through. Yes, how about I just teach you a lesson. Give you as many scars as dear Grimbold!"

Loki made his duplicate whimper, "Please! I can make him forget that this ever happened!"

Barod paused and lowered his sword slightly, "You can?"

"Of course!" his duplicate said, and then vanished.

Loki shimmered into existence behind the man and hissed in his ear, "But why should I?"

The man yelped and whirled around. Some of the others backed away in fear and Loki laughed, "Fool. If I were too weak to escape after such a simple trick, I wouldn't be worthy to be called the God of Mischief now would I?"

Loki was wearing his full armor, as he enjoyed intimidating people with it. He held up his staff, and poked the man in the chest and chuckled as the man's eyes took on a glazed and blue tint, "There, now you should follow orders flawlessly. At least, my orders that is."

Some of the other men ran away and Loki laughed, "Come now, I won't hurt you. You just needed to be taught a lesson. Now, Barod, take me to your quarters. I wish to rest, and I do not feel like sleeping on the ground.

"As you wish Master Loki," the man said in a drone like voice and his friends gasped.

The man led him to a large tent and some makeshift cots. Loki released the man and the cowardly mortal fled. Loki looked around the makeshift tent.

Several other men were snoring in their own cots and Loki sighed. He had been hoping for a real bed. This would have to do, he supposed. He summoned a fluffy mink coat and laid it over the rope cot. Two of the men, who were playing something resembling checkers, gasped and stared greedily.

"Keep dreaming," Loki muttered, knowing they would try to steal it from underneath them if they could.

He summoned a silk sheet to cover himself and switched his clothes to sleepwear. He tried to sleep, but all he could smell was sweaty mortal and the men playing checkers were talking loudly.

He glared at them and willed them to be silent. They suddenly found themselves unable to make sound. He lazily twirled his fingers and the air suddenly was filled with the scent of pine wood. He summoned a silk pillow, green to match the sheet, and laid his head back with a sigh. Shutting his eyes, Loki tried to relax. But all he could see was his brother's pitying looks.

His mind flashed back to when Thor had first started changing.

He had watched as the Destroyer had tried to incinerate Thor and his friends. He remembered how Thor had offered his own life to satisfy him so that he would leave the mortals be. And he, being the monster that he was, hadn't forgiven him. No, he had accepted the offer. He hadn't felt a single shred of remorse when he had ordered the Destroyer kill his...his...brother. He finally realized what a fool he had been. But he still... He couldn't admit it! He wasn't going soft! Why was he forgiving his brother for all the torment he had put him through when they were younger?! He certainly wouldn't forgive Odin for lying to him his entire youth. He was nothing but a stolen relic to his adopted fath...Odin, and...

He seethed and stopped himself from working himself into a frenzy. He had to get ahold of his emotions, he had to... He had to leave. Right now.

He stood and walked out of the tent, and rolled his eyes as the men instantly stole the bedding he had conjured up, squabbling over who got what.

He turned a corner, and then another, and ran straight into Legolas.

Legolas:

Legolas found Aragorn, and told him everything he had learned. Aragorn had reluctantly admitted that the man hadn't just gone cruel for no reason, but he also said that no man had an excuse to be the monster that Loki had become. Estel had be kind enough to help Legolas search for Loki.

"Perhaps he does not want to be found," Aragorn commented a half hour later.

"Let us check the Halls of Healing, mellon nîn, and if he is not there, we can focus on preparing for the coming battle.

Aragorn nodded and they headed for the Halls of Healing. When they arrived, they checked to see if the sorcerer was sleeping.

"We ought to get him his own chambers," Legolas commented

"He seems perfectly content here. If he wanted his own chambers, he would have ordered us to get him some," Aragorn said.

"Estel! He is being polite!" Legolas protested.

"Polite? I do not think monsters are capable of being polite!" Aragorn hissed loudly.

The bed was empty, except for a small piece of paper covered in delicate cursive.

Legolas picked it up and read aloud,

Legolas,

Farewell. I leave for the realm of Midgard. You are free to do as you wish, you are henceforth released from my service. You will find that King Theóden has been restored to his former self and him and his guards have no memories of the event whatsoever. The only one that presented a problem was the old man in the grey robe. He resisted me entering his mind entirely, which puzzled me immensely. Best wishes in your battle against Sauron.

Sincerely,

Loki of Asgard


End file.
